Monochrome
by LunaShadow666
Summary: Monochrome: A disease that effects the color of the subject infected with it, the disease itself makes you like an albino, but different… it effects your blood and all around color, get infected and your instantly colorless, black eye lids, black lips, shark like teeth, white skin, silver, grey or white eyes… white, grey or black blood… grey organs, grey tongue and black nails.


Monochrome: A disease that effects the color of the subject infected with it, the disease itself makes you like an albino, but different… it effects your blood and all around color, get infected and your instantly colorless, black eye lids, black lips, shark like teeth, white skin, silver, grey or white eyes… white, grey or black blood… grey organs, grey  
tongue and black nails… all over you are effected, no color... that's what it means to have the monochrome disease.

My name is Killua… I'm the first female monochrome to exist, all usually die at childbirth. It surprised my family when I survived, they had finally had a baby girl… only to have a monochrome baby girl, they thought I wouldn't survive… but I fought, and fought. And I survived, because that's what I am… a survivor.

Not many people know that fact about me, they assume I'm weak, a nerd… But I'm not, people judge other people based on their outwards appearance, who knows what a person's really like… someone you think you know could secretly be a murderer, but they won't know… because they base someone's personality on what they wear.

It started out as any normal day, I got up… put skin colored foundation on every inch of visible skin and got dressed in a black twenty one pilots shirt, black skinny jeans with chains hanging on each side from the belt loops. Black High-tops, black socks and a black wig to hide my snow white hair. I've never spoke at school so that there's no need to hide my shark like teeth. I then left to the kitchen to eat my breakfast.

After finishing my breakfast of cornflakes I left to school, walking as usually. Passing the forest I noticed someone in there… as if this was a cliché movie I stopped to stare at the tall dark figure hiding between the trees, I started panicking, totally ignoring the static ringing in my head. I bolted off too school the static stopping and only slowed down when the school gates where in sight.

Sighing I headed to my locker, making sure to keep my head down so the 'popular' kids left me alone, total plastics, bleach blonde hair… baby blue eyes and full pink outfits, total slutty outfits in my opinion, not that I'd tell them that. Let them be sluts, not my problem to deal with when they get raped or something like that, no… they'd probably like that… yikes.

"HEY EMO-NERD" Yup there it is, bitch number one, Jennifer… and her sidekicks Alice and of course Melissa "What are you doing in our territory emo!?" no need to yell, your obnoxious voice is loud enough at whispering level, SO SHUT IT, of course I didn't actually say that… acting like a good girl, I stayed quiet with my head down.

"Oh right, you're a mute bitch" she scoffed at me! Total bitch if you ask me… I said that already didn't I? Anyway... woops I probably shouldn't of tuned out, whelp she's walking away anyway. Glad that she's gone, I kept walking to my locker… totally forgetting the combination, oh well… whacking my locker opened it, and got the books for my first two classes, English and… ugh … math's, woo.

Sighing I closed my locker and shuffled off to class, managing to completely avoid all the bullies in the school, go me! Anyways, right now im sitting in English, staring out the window… the figure back again, is it following me? Seriously… creep. A loud "MISS PETERSON" snapped me out of my musing, looking up, I saw I pissed of Mr. Matthews, oh no, whoops, he's mad. "Go to the principal's office NOW!"

Sighing I got up and packed my stuff. Shuffling out the door I pulled the rude finger at Mr. Matthews right before I bolted out the door and off to the principal's office. Knocking on the door I heard a quiet "come in" coming from the secretary. "You again Killua?" nod "you go sit down I'll call Kaleb" Yeah that's right, were in first name base now, been here so much "ok so he says to just go through, k Killua?" nodding again I got up and walked to Kaleb's door, knocking on it ,I, again, heard a soft "come in" from the inside.

Walking into the office, I immediately sat down on the chair that has my name on it, in a golden plaque, yeah that's right, I get my own chair. "What did you do today Killua?" Kaleb is the only one in this town that knows im not only a monochrome but that I can talk as well. "I was daydreaming, and may or may not off pulled the rude finger at Mr. Matthews right before I bolted out the door…" I said grinning sheepishly, he sighed "no point in doing anything, not like it'll change anything anyways, there's a bookcase in the corner, as you know" he said pointing to my 'personal corner', as he calls it.

Grabbing my favorite book _How to get away with murder_ Yeah, im an orphan with abusive foster parents, of course im gonna want to murder… im just waiting for the perfect opportunity. Hearing the bell go snapped me out of my reading, placing a book mark at the page I was up too, I got my bag, waved goodbye to Kaleb and walked out the door to my locker, dumped my books in there, slammed it shut and left the school.

I didn't really want to pass the forest on my way home, but it was the fastest way and I didn't want another beating for being late. Sighing I speed walked past the forest, only for something to grab me and drag me into the forest and everything went black.

I woke up in a black and white room, it was colorless… just like me. It was awesome, but… where am I? I shot up off the bed only to get a real bad headache… OW, who… did someone hit me over the head with something? That's just plain rude, don't-cha know? Seriously! Anyway I got up again, slowly this time… and noticed a bathroom.

Shuffling over to the bathroom I noticed that I still had my makeup and wig on, amazingly… anyway I took it off, it was itchy… and decided to wipe all the foundation off so my snow white skin color was showing again. Totally ignoring that fact that if someone kidnapped me and didn't notice my wig before, they'd know now… yeah, I know… I can be an idiot sometimes, but who cares.

Walking out of the bathroom, I noticed footsteps outside my door, and I picked a pillow up… slowly the door creaked open and the second it was open enough, BAM, headshot… yeah that's right, I whacked someone in the face with a pillow.

"Wha? Who_" and again, yup there's more than one pillow "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?!" who cares about pretending to be mute anymore "STOP HITTING ME AND I"LL TELL YOU" ok maybe It's hard to speak when someone's whacking you in the face with a pillow… but what the hell… he kidnapped me!

Slowly I put the pillow down. "Thank you, anyway im eyeless jack, and you're in the slender mansion. As to why you're here, slender wants you as a proxy." Huh, well that was unexpected… "Ok then sorry about the pillow thing…" "It's ok, anyway I came up to tell you that breakfasts ready." Huh oops… suddenly I feel a bit bad about the pillow thing… "Thanks anyway, sorry again… about the pillow thing…"

"No problem, follow me I'll you the way to the table" and he walked out, covered in feathers… "Ummm you're kinda..." annnd he was too far out, running out behind him I rose my voice "hey eyeless jack, your kinda covered in feathers from the pillow…" he froze… and bolted of too obviously the bathroom or something.

I then realized he ran off without showing me the full way… so I did something any normal person would do… I knocked on the closest door "THE FUCK YOU WANT" was the oh so kind response, little shit didn't even open the door to respond.

"eyeless jack just ran off before he finished showing me the way to the kitchen, I may or may not of hit him in the face with a pillow multiple times, so he was covered in feathers…" there was a pause, then a thud and loud obnoxious laughter "the door opened to a pale white guy with burnt black hair a blood stained hoodie and a cut smile, creepy… but awesome at the same time.

"seriously?!" the guy yelled, still laughing "yup he just ran off that-a way" I said pointing in the general direction he ran off too, "ok so, follow me I'll show you the way to the kitchen" he said, still snickering. "By the way I'm Jeff, What's your name?" "My names Killua, nice ta meetcha Jeff" I said shaking his hand.

"Welcome to the kitchen" he said spreading his arms walking backwards "why thank you" I said smiling showing of my shark teeth. "Hey slender I got the chick you kidnapped" he shouted "SUP!" I decided to yell as well, cause ya know… why not? _Hello child I am slender man, I apologize for kidnapping you, but I wish to have you as one of my proxies._ "No problem, and sure" _Really? No one has ever accepted that fast…_ "I don't mind killing"

 _Come, let's have breakfast, today is waffles… I hope you don't mind them._ "No, I love waffles… but where do I sit?" _You can sit next to me for today, before you make friends that you'll want to sit next to_ "ok" I replied following him into the dining room and sitting in the seat he pointed at.

Slowly more and more people walked in, totally ignoring me. Except Jeff, he waved. _Children, this is Killua, she will be staying as my newest proxy_ "Sup" I greeted "oh and Ej, you missed a feather" I said in a dead serious tone, making him get up and run off to the nearest bathroom, again, and causing Jeff to fall onto the ground laughing his head off.

 _Ignore that, children introduce yourselves!_ "Sup im ben" an elf said "Laughing Jack aka LJ" a monochrome clown, yay go monochromes! "I'm sally and this is Charlie" an adorable little girl with a brown teddy bear said. "T-Toby" a ticking guy said. "As you know, Im Jeff" Jeff said "and im Jane" the girl, glaring at Jeff, said "H-Hoodie" the guy in a hoodie said… ok I need to find a more creative way to internally monologue someone's introduction than 'they said'… oh well. "Masky" the guy in a mask said. "And I'm the Bloody painter" the one wearing a mask with a bloody smile on it said. "Whelp as you know, im Killua… and I whacked Ej in the face with a feather pillow, multiple times" I said, causing multiple laughing fits.

 **Annnddd Done, First chapter of this fanfiction, right now I have no internet and I can't sleep soooo…. I decided to write a fanfiction because there isn't enough of these nowadays on hope you like it, if not… well…. Ppffttt haters gonna hate, just like killers gonna kill, BOOSH.**


End file.
